Where for Art thou Romeo?
by LiGhT-tO-DaRK
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be stuck with the person you hate, no, detest the most? okay, but have you ever wondered what it would be like to be stuck with the person you detest the most whilst having to play Juliet when he's Romeo?


Where for Art Thou Romeo!?

Preface – The Punishment

"But Sir, You can not do this! We have rights and if you didn't know this there is a thing called free will!" I stood up, knocking my chair backwards. Mr Santez looked up at me from his desk, a frown set on his features.

"Isabella, can you please sit down this is a non-negotiable subject." his voice was firm. I glowered at him, slitting my eyes.

"Its Bella! and I can not and will not work with this... this... Ugh!" I waved my arm in the direction Edward was sitting, I was practically shaking with rage.

"_I_ happen to have a name!" chair legs scraped across the floor as Edward stood up mimicking me. I turned to face him my expression becoming darker.

"Oh you mean Idiotic Moronic Psychotic Chauvinistic Self Absorbed Pig! Yeah that seems right..." I hadn't realised how close id gotten to him but his face was only a few inches away from mine, his emerald eyes boring into my own brown pools, a smirk dancing across his lips and how I so wanted to slap that smirk right of his face.

"Oh you can talk! What the hell about you? Your not exactly little miss _perfect!" _he almost spat out the words.

"Children, Children! Settle down, this is exactly _why _you are in this office right now, this is why you two are stuck helping out the janitor for the next two months every Saturday, _together" _I groaned, stepping away from Edward and pulling up my chair, Edwards smirk grew into a devious smile. I almost stood up from my comfortable position, again, to punch that smile right off of his ever-so perfect face. But I didn't, knowing that the punishment would just get worse. Edward hesitated for a minute before planting himself rigidly back into his chair. I went back to glowering at Mr Santez.

"Sir, is there no way possible you could think of another punishment that doesn't involve us working together?" it seemed that Edward found saying the last word very difficult and I couldn't blame him, us two being stuck in the same room for an hour is unbearable never mind being stuck in the same room for a day! God only knows what id do to him...? Mr Santez had that look on his face that just said why-the-hell-are-you-not-getting-this-through-your thick-skull? He let out an exasperated sigh and leaned forward on his desk.

"Look Bella, Edward. Your not getting it, the only reason you have been given this punishment is so that you learn how to work together, the faculty and I are fed up to the back teeth of you two constantly bickering. Your seventeen for crying out loud! Its been going on for way too long and we want it to stop, now! So no, I am not changing the punishment. You two need to grow up and get over your differences. Maybe even become friends?" I snorted and watched as a look of complete disgust crossed Edwards features.

"Sir, is your speech over?"

"Yes but I wou-"

With that I stood up, grabbed my rucksack and stalked out the principles office. I walked down the empty hallway, stepping around the odd flyer here and there. Id just about made it to the main door at the end of the hall when a strong hand gripped around my arm. I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on my rucksack just in case one of my fists slipped and accidentally managed to find itself stuck in you-know-who's face and then spun around on my heel.

"Edward, remove your hand from my arm otherwise I will move it for you..." I practically hissed.

"Gladly" Edwards hand dropped, his eyes slit. He continued to stand there staring at me, I glared back.

"What!?" I spit out.

"Well, before you so rudely walked out, sir was about to tell you to report to the janitors office after school." he threw me one last death glare in which I retaliated with sticking my tongue out and turned around walking away in the opposite direction. I blew out a breath, trying to calm myself, turning back towards the door. My converse squeaked against the waxed floor in the quiet hallway.


End file.
